


we could make forever after all

by Larry_Shipper6400



Series: Get To Know Us Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Smut, the others are mentioned but that's it, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess but what if--"<br/>"No more what ifs Louis! The fans love you and will understand what you had to do. Stop thinking so negatively about this." Harry cuts Louis off, hands gripping Louis' small shoulders and shaking him softly.</p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Louis and Harry came out last week. They explain and expose the truth in this video </p><p>Title from:- Cinderblock Garden by All Time Low</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could make forever after all

**Author's Note:**

> Look, another installation into my Youtube AU series! This is actually the coming out video so it is first in the series. I apologise for the mixing around of all the verses. I'm just trying to order them correctly.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THIS TAKES PLACE SIX MONTHS BEFORE THE FIRST VERSE

***6 MONTHS EARLIER***

Louis has honestly never felt this nervous before. He wasn't even this nervous for Madison Square Garden or the O2. This could potentially leave them with no fans because he was the one lying to them for years. Straight to their faces.  
"Louis, I can practically hear your thoughts. Calm down." Harry says in his ear, the strong arms of his boyfriend wrapping around his waist.  
"What if they hate me Haz? I lied to them for _five whole years_." Louis sighs, staring at the wall blankly. He can picture what may happen. So many hate tweets calling him awful things, telling him to quit the band or even kill himself. His breath hitches at the thought and Harry's arms tighten around him.  
"They won't hate you Lou. They won't. They are our loyal fans who love us through thick and thin." Harry assures him, kissing his temple.  
"But did you see what happened with Zayn when he left?" Louis asks wildly.  
"Lou, they only said that stuff because Zayn lied to them by choice. You didn't. You had no say in what you could or couldn't say. Get that in your head Lou. The fans love you to bits." Harry tells him and Louis nods.  
"You sure?" Louis asks.  
"Come here." Harry mumbles, dragging him over to the mirror. "Look in there. I'll tell you what I see. I see a beautiful strong man who is loyal to his band. A man who does anything for their fan base. But do you know something else about this man? He is a man who is full of doubt that his fans will understand what he went through for the sake of the band. He is a man who doesn't truly understand the loyalty, love and dedication of his fans. He needs to realise that the fans will love him regardless and accept any decision he had to make." Harry tells him and Louis wants to cry. Harry is just knows the right things to say. Harry is just so fucking amazing.  
"I love you so much." Louis mumbles, turning around and looking Harry right in the eyes.  
"I love you my little fighter." Harry replies before pressing their lips together. Louis holds back a sob as he cups Harry's face. He really has the best boyfriend in the world. "You ready to film this thing?" Harry asks once their lips are apart.  
"I think so. If I cry, will you hold me?" Louis asks.  
"Of course darling." Harry nods.

Louis sets up their camcorder as Harry straightens up their bed. Harry has a box of tissue on the floor just in case.  
"Okay. Let's do this." Louis exhales deeply.  
"Yeah, I believe in you, you can do this. I love you." Harry tells him, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"I love you too." Louis says as clicks the record button and sits down next to Harry. "Hi everyone. My name is Louis Tomlinson and this is Harry Styles."  
"Hello everyone, so as you know as of last Monday, Louis and I are in a relationship. Today, we want to explain a few things to you. Number One; why we had to keep our relationship a secret. Number Two; why we decided to come out now. Finally, Number Three; what the future holds for One Direction." Harry continues on from Louis, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist.  
"I apologise in advance for how upset I may get. This subject is very touchy for me." Louis says before taking a deep breath.  
"It's alright love. I'll start." Harry kisses his cheek before starting his explanation. "Okay, so Louis and I have been in a relationship for 5 years which is pretty much the same duration of the band. We met and fell in love at the X-Factor House and even back then, we knew if we made it big, that we would have to hide our relationship. You are probably thinking, why would you put yourself through that at such a young age? Well, I love him a hell of a lot and I am willing to do anything for him. When we got eliminated for X-Factor and signed to Syco Records, Simon gave us a big long speech on how the majority of the music industry critics perceive gay men and how we wouldn't be as popular if we were a 'perfectly normal' boy-band. Louis and I agreed to hide our relationship from the public eye for the sake of Liam, Niall and Zayn and our careers because we didn't want to ruin the dream that we all shared. When What Makes You Beautiful came out, management allowed us quite a lot of freedom and flamboyance with our relationship as long as it wasn't too noticeable. We were allowed to hug, touch each other, talk to each other, everything a normal couple did apart from kissing. Then as we moved into the American markets, we were told to tone it down because Americans were still quite homophobic at that stage. They started to separate us at CD signings, photo shoots, interviews and all that stuff but we would apparently still be communicating too much for their liking. When the 2nd album came out and tour started, they really started to crack down on us. They told us to act as if we were no longer close friends but just friends. No more hugging, practically no touching. It really hurt to watch Louis hug the other boys when we were restricted to hand shakes or fist bumps. I just wanted to hold him close and say fuck all to everyone who separated us but I knew that they wouldn't be happy and take it out on all of us. Management took over our Twitters and sent some pretty nasty tweets. For example, the bullshit tweet. That was Management, not Louis. We got so angry at them for phrasing it in such a rude way but they didn't care. All they cared about was money and popularity. It started taking a toll on our relationship, we would fight and not speak for days before we reconciled. Those days still hurt to think about." Harry chokes up on his last word and Louis holds in a sob. They look at each other, telling each other that they can do this with their eyes. Louis sniffles before he starts to talk.  
"That tour nearly broke us up but I knew that I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't because we would both be miserable in the middle of the tour which would affect everyone else around us. However, at the same time, we realised that we needed each other like we need food and water. It brought us closer. The other lads helped us stay together and we have to thank them for that. Yeah, fuck, if only we knew that was the start of it all. When the Where We Are Tour started, Modest flipped their shit if we did so much as stood next to each other. They yelled at us if we so much of looked at each other. At this point, we were seriously thinking about breaking away from them and just coming out but a part of us would tell us we were being selfish. That we would murder the other boys' careers just for the sake of our relationship. So we kept quiet, we dropped subtle hints, our tattoos being the major ones, that we were still together to you guys and we were so glad to see that you people hadn't given up on us despite all of Management's attempt to stomp out all the Larry 'rumours'. In fact, I think we got more believers due it all." Louis says, sniffling his way through. His body is starting to feel lighter with each confession he makes to the camera. Harry's warm hand is soothing him as it rubs up and down his side.  
"Yeah, then came along On The Road Again when we lost Zayn and when we decide we weren't taking this shit for much longer. When Zayn left, we all felt a loss. He was and still is one of our best mates and for him to leave in the middle of tour fucking sucked. We all knew he was recording solo but we didn't think we would leave mid tour. It took a toll on us, on you guys, on our families, on a lot of people. However, we learnt a lot from that experience. We learnt that you guys will support us no matter what gets thrown at you. Even if everyone else is telling you different, you have our backs. We also learnt how to announce things properly. We learnt that you guys need warning and leading up until something big. We never wanted to just drop something on you guys especially after what happened with Z. That is why we gave you so much time between the whole Zayn situation and us coming out and we thank you for sticking around. It really means a lot to us." Harry finishes up and Louis nods approvingly.  
"So that brings us to why we came out now. Well, you know we stayed in the closest for our careers mainly to fulfil our dreams of becoming successful singers as Simon told us that gay singers weren't as popular in the mainstream as straight singers were. We have decided to come out now because we have reached a pinnacle of success for 1D. Just think about what we have achieved for a second. 4 albums that have all debuted at number 1, 4 tours with two of those being stadium tours, probably like 400 awards, performances in places we never thought we would go like Argentina and the Philippines and everywhere in between. We, and we talked to the lads about this, don't mind if 1D stops now because of this. We have achieved so much. Yes, we would like to continue in this business but if we don't make it through this period of time because we are out of the closet, we don't mind. The other reason why we chose to come out is that the world is more welcoming to the LGBTQ+ community than what is was when we started our careers. Many gay and lesbian singers have released songs and they have gone huge. Sam Smith and Mary Lambert to give example. This day and age, people are more accepting and understanding with people like us than they were say, 5 years ago. There are still groups of people who disagree and will call us mean names and damn us to hell but we don't care. We have you guys, our biggest supporters and you are the only ones whose opinions we really care about." Louis smiles, his eyes feeling wet again. He hates crying in public, he doesn't wanna be seen as weak, he usually thinks of happy things to get rid of the sad feelings, but he can't help this time. He hides his face in Harry's neck and lets out a sob.  
"Oh Boo, it's okay. I'm here, let it out." Harry rubs his hand up and down his boyfriend's back as he presses a soft kiss to Louis' forehead.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a wimp." Louis mumbles into Harry's neck.  
"You aren't a wimp darling, you are human. Crying is normal. Let it out." Harry coos at him and Louis sniffles. He pulls his head out of Harry's neck and wipes his eyes quickly.  
"Sorry bout that guys." Louis chuckles wetly and he feels Harry press a kiss to his cheek. "So, the future of the band. That is pretty much all up to you guys."  
"Yeah," Harry nods in agreement, "our future is pretty much in your hands. You guys choose to support us. Yes, it would be amazing to continue this but it is no use without you guys. If you choose not to support us because we are gay, that is your choice and we acknowledge and thank you for your previous support. If do you choose to continue supporting us, thank you so much. We love you and appreciate you. We are still planning to release the fifth album later this year and based on the success of that album we will see if it is worth continuing. That may sound dramatic but that is the way the music business works." Harry sighs and Louis sighs too.  
"So yeah, that is all we wanted to say for this video. This video will be the first of hopefully many. Remember this is the truth from our point of view so if you hear anything different that isn't from Harry or I's mouth, it is false." Louis tells the camera. Louis will admit, it feels a little weird pouring all his feelings to a device which gives no response but it is also quite good because he gets no confused or rude remarks thrown back at him.  
"Yeah, well, I hope you enjoyed listening to our story. Like, Comment and Subscribe to our channel if you want more videos about us." Harry smiles at the camera, his dimples popping out.  
"Thanks for watching and we'll see you soon." Louis gives his best smile to the camera before walking around and switching the device off.

"That was the hardest thing I've had to do for a long time." Louis sighs.  
"Yeah but it was worth it darling. Everyone will know the truth now, does that make you feel better?" Harry asks, patting his lap to indicate he wants Louis in his lap. Louis straddles Harry's lap so they are facing front on. It's not sexual, it's loving and soft and comforting.  
"I guess but what if--"  
"No more what ifs Louis! The fans love you and will understand what you had to do. Stop thinking so negatively about this." Harry cuts Louis off, hands gripping Louis' small shoulders and shaking him softly.  
"How can you be so sure?" Louis says in barely more than a whisper.  
"Because they are our fans. They have been so loyal to us for 5 years. We have people who love us because we are together. Remember? All the Larry Shippers? There is at least 20 million of them. We have supporters." Harry assures him just as quietly.  
"Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry about being so ridiculous about this topic." Louis mutters.  
"It's alright love. I still love you. Can I have a kiss?" Harry asks, eyes shining.  
"Of course you can." Louis smiles before pressing a dry kiss to Harry's lips.  
"Thank you. Now, how about we go have a shower, post the video then turn the wifi off so you can't watch it and then I'll make us some dinner and watch a movie?" Harry offers and Louis doesn't think he's heard a better sentence in ages. Louis nods with a earnest smile before standing up.  
"I love you, y'know." He tells Harry as they walk to the shower.  
"I love you too darlin'." Harry replies, pushing the shower door open.

**_~~le next morning~~_ **

Harry wakes up to his phone going berserk. It is singing out Settle Down by the 1975 and Louis is stirring from behind him, the hand on his stomach wiggling.  
"Shut that fooking thing up, would ya!" Louis slurs, his accent heavy with sleep.  
"'M getting there." Harry groans back, accepting the call and hitting the speaker button too. "What!?!"  
"Excuse you Harry, don't be so rude!" The voice replies. It's Liam.  
"What do you want Liam? Lou and I are still half asleep." Harry grumbles, Louis' chin hooked over his shoulder to listen. Louis looks like a disgruntled kitten. Soft, droopy eyes, messy yet feathery hair and yawning.  
"It's 10:35 Harry!" Liam replies.  
"I'm sorry that we like to sleep in on our days off! A weekend no less!" Louis yells over his shoulder.  
"Morning to you too Louis! I thought you'd wanna hear the good news but I might not tell you now." Liam says, his voice teasingly.  
"Stop being a twat and tell us Liam." Louis groans, a hand running through his messy hair.  
"Well, you guys have gained about about 2 thousand followers each on Twitter, which is super weird considering you did your actual coming out last week but anyway, and are being praised by the media for your video. It has 400 million views already and the comment section is overflowing. Twitter is on the brink of meltdown yet again and our mentions are crazy. You guys have nearly broke the internet, again." Liam lists off and Louis can't stop smiling. This is amazing.  
"Really? Wow, just, wow." Harry stutters over his word choice, he is in disbelief. This is best reaction he could have asked for.  
"A lot of LGBT spokes people and communities are praising you two for all that you went through and how you stuck it out. So many people have tweeted about it. Sam Smith, Lance Bass, the 5SOS boys, Taylor Swift, Kendall Jenner, James Cordon, Lady Gaga, Justin Timberlake. The list goes on. There is so much media attention on this, you'd think you murdered someone." Liam continues and Louis looks at Harry wildly. This is amazing.  
"Holy fuck! That is so fucking cool. Anything else we need to know?" Louis asks.  
"Not really. Every fan I've seen on my Twitter feed has been buzzing since last week and are still quite happy, it's really cute. I heard SugarScape wrote an amazing article though so check them out if you wanna."  
"Alright, thanks Li! Have a good day!" Harry cheers.  
"You too Haz. You too Lou. Ni wants to stop by on Monday so be prepared." Liam warns and Louis laughs into Harry's shoulder.  
"Awesome. See you bro!" Louis all but screams into the phone before clicking the end button to avoid Liam's reaction. He locks eyes with Harry and presses their lips together fiercely. He cups Harry's cheeks and moves their lips together, pouring all of his raw emotion into the kiss. Harry doesn't react at first but then his hands slide down to Louis' waist as his lips move against his enthusiastic boyfriend's. Louis pulls off with a wet pop and a smile.  
"What was that for?" Harry asks, his brain fuzzy.  
"Didn't think I needed a reason to kiss you." Louis winks back.  
"You know what I meant you smart ass." Harry slaps Louis' bum softly with his hand.  
"Just happy. You were right. I was worried about nothing. That was your 'you're right about everything' kiss for this morning." Louis explains.  
"Only this morning? Does that entail more for the rest of the day?" Harry hums.  
"Quite possibly but right now, I wanna check out the SugarScape article Liam mentioned. I love the stuff they write." Louis says and Harry nods. He grabs his phone, unlocks it and opens up SugarScape on the internet. He finds the article quickly, it was right top of the page, and clicks it. Louis takes his phone and begins to read sections of it aloud.

 **_ THE TRUTH IS OUT ABOUT LARRY STYLINSON _ **  
_let the gay begin :)_

_As we all know as of last week, a certain Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson of the world's most favourite and popular quartet One Direction announced they have been in a relationship for 5 long years. Even back when they were 'ittle babies at bootcamp. Last night at 6:30 pm, presumably in their 8 storey mansion with a fully nautical decorated baby room in the heart of the Cheshire countryside, probably not by we can dream, Hario and Louigi sent the world a link to a video about themselves._

_Honestly, for us, it was a 7 minute sob fest with the two lads telling us all about their struggle with Management, the dark, evil closet and pressure of being gay in the music industry. Our baby Lou broke down a few times, one of the only times he has ever cried on camera, only to be supported and comforted by our other baby Hazza. It truly heart breaking ye_ t _heart warming to watch. Their story is like one out of a romance novel, move over ' **The Notebook** '!_

 _Hazkaban thanked the fans many times for their support throughout the years and then asked them for their support during this rough time in the media. He said,  
'If you choose not to support us because we are gay, that is your choice_   _and we acknowledge and thank you for your previous support. If do you choose to continue supporting us, thank you so much. We love you and appreciate you.'_

_Such a sweetheart isn't he?_

_Of course, our dear Boobear was just as appreciative and thankful for their fans. Those two are just full of rainbows, sunshine and happiness! No need to make them a cake! (I had to slip a Mean Girls reference in there somewhere)_

_Link to the video is at the bottom of the page. Have lots of tissues, chocolate and cuddles standing by. If you want to immerse yourself further into the Larryness, we have plenty of Larry videos for you! (they are happy, I promise)_

Louis finishes reading and he looks over at Harry.  
"They make us sound so good. I love it, I love this and I most certainly love you." Harry tells him, a smile nearly splitting his face in half.  
"I love you too Harry." Louis replies, closing the SugarScape article. "Do I Google us?"  
"Come here and we'll do it together." Harry says, patting his lap. Louis shuffles over from beside Harry and seats himself between his legs.

He opens Google and types their names into the search bar. Management tells them to not do it but they can do what they want now.  
"You read the headlines." Louis shoves the phone into Harry's hands after he clicks the enter button.  
"Alright. You ready?" Harry asks and Louis nods. He takes a deep breath and looks at the articles. "The first one is **_Boy-banders Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles reveal all._**  Next one, **_One Direction Stars tell the truth about being gay in a boy band in the current era._**  The one from The Sun is ** _Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson lift the lid on their relationship_**. Not as bad as it could be. They all pretty much say the same things." Harry says as he scrolls down the page.  
"No negative ones?" Louis asks nervously.  
"No actually which is a first." Harry scoffs and Louis nods.  
"Yay! Can I send a tweet to the fans?" Louis asks.  
"Let me send one first." Harry tells him, opening the Twitter app and logs in.

He takes about five minutes, by Louis' count, before he sends the tweet.  
"What did you even say?" Louis asks, taking the device from his boyfriend.  
"I said 'Thanks for all the positive reactions on our video. Lou and I appreciate all the support. All the love. H' with an x on the end." Harry tells him.  
"It took you that long to type that? Jesus Styles, you type slower than my Mum." Louis grumbles.  
"Heeeey, don't be mean." Harry whines as Louis logs into his account.  
"You love me." Louis sings.  
"Of course I do." Harry smiles, nuzzling into Louis' neck. Louis types something out quickly before turning the phone off. "And what did you say?"  
"I said 'the reaction from our video is great !! I'm sorry for being a sook on film !! You still love me right ?' then I added a second tweet 'Seriously though , you guys are amazing and as niall would say #legends !!!'" Louis tells Harry who laughs in response.  
"You're an idiot." Harry says.  
"Your idiot." Louis points out.  
"My idiot." Harry confirms. He thinks to himself, things will be good. Everyone is reacting positively and no-one has said they have to stop One Direction so yeah, life is good as long as he has their fans, his family and of course, his Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! More are on the way! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://larrykindahappened.tumblr.com)!


End file.
